bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wrecker888/Some stuff I would add if I was Onett.
Well guys if you think there’s some stuff that you would like to add to Bee Swarm Simulator, then here’s some stuff that I asked my friends and myself for some updates I would appreciate. I will try to add more content everyday. * Prototype Bees **This would allow beginners and other people experience what it would be like if you have a legendary. A player can go inside this shop and select any bee that they would want. The bee will stay with their owner temporarily, but will act like their permanent counterpart. The price of the bee can vary, like 10,000 honey for a basic bee, 50,000 for a rare bee, 100,000 honey for an epic bee, and 10,000,000 honey for a legendary bee. The basic bee’s time can be 1 hour, a rare’s bee time can be 5 hours, an epic’s bee time can be 10 hours, and the legendary bee’s time can be 1 day. You can only hold up to 4 prototype bee’s, but maybe you can buy more slots with a game pass. But it doesn’t count as a new type. *Grow Time **I know a lot of people won’t like this, but it might make the game more interesting and entertaining. Whenever you place an �� Egg, it takes some time to grow into a bee. A basic bee takes 5 sec. A rare bee takes 1 min. An epic bee takes 5 min. And a legendary takes 10 min. The event bees and �� Royal Jelly aren’t effected by this. *Bug Pets **You can get this by killing a bug and getting a very slim chance of getting the bug pet of the type of bug you just vanquished. Such as the rhino beetle has a 1/200 amount of dropping it’s bug pet. The rhino beetle pet can give you +5% blue Pollen. The bug pet can be equipped in your item settings. You also get a badge for every bug pet you discover. # Ladybug Pet: +5% Red Pollen Collection # Rhino Beetle Pet: +5% Blue Pollen Collection # Spider Pet: +10% White Pollen Collection # Scorpion Pet: +10% Red Pollen Collection # Mantiss Pet: +10% Blue Pollen Collection # Werewolf Pet: +5% Instant Conversion, +10% Damage Reduction # Cave Monster Pet: +25% Haste Some new bees that I would add are listed down below. Bees # Medic Bee (Epic): Collects Pollen: 20 per 4 sec. Makes Honey 50 per 2 sec. Ability: Med. Pack: Heal 50% of the player’s health. Pills: Increase the player’ a health by 25% for 20 sec. Stacks 2 times. # Space Bee (Event): Collects Pollen: 50 per 2 sec. Makes Honey: 100 per 4 sec. Ability: Black hole: Spawns a black ball that revolves around you for 20 sec. and collects any Pollen around it. Wormhole: If you jump while have the ability wormhole activated, you teleport forward 50 studs. # Pharaoh Bee (Legendary): Collects Pollen: 30 per 2 sec. Make Honey: 80 per 2 sec. Ability: Pyramid: Spawns a beam that hurts any mob around it. Rage. Haste. # Brick Bee (Red Rare): Collects Pollen: 15 per 2 sec. Make Honey: 50 per 2 sec. Ability: Trowel: When being attacked by a hostile mob, the token spawns a temporary brick wall in front of you that acts like a barrier. # Shadow Bee (Red Event): Collects Pollen: 40 pollen in 2 sec. Make Honey: 100 in 3 sec. Ability: Shadow Dusk: Spawns fireflies in the field for 30 sec., no matter if it is night time or not. Void Beam: Spawns a black orb that shoots a beam that follow your cursor and collects half the pollen from the flower for 10 sec. Void Bomb: Acts like a normal Buzz Bomb+ (Ability Tokens), that explodes 5 times with a 2 sec. interval. You need 500 souls and 500 tickets to get the Shadow Bee. Go into the items to see how to get it. Some new items I would add are listed down below. Items # Honey Bomb: Spawns a ton of Honey Tokens around you. # Spit Bomb: Spawns Spit around you. This Spit is weaker then the Spit that the objects in the game use. # '''HOW TO GET SOULS FOR SHADOW BEE: '''You need to first fight Tunnel Bear, Vicious Bee, or King Beetle. Monsters * Butterfly: It is a harder mob than other mobs. It defends any new “pro” fields and it has x3 of the player’s base health and x2 of the player’s base speed. Instead of doing tons of damage, it gives out de-buffs. # Pollen Steal: For 5 min., you collect 25% less pollen. # Sticky Shot: Makes you go 20% slower then normal, so you can’t escape. * Fly: It FLYs higher then normal bees, but it is weaker than normal mobs, maybe weaker than rhino beetles and ladybugs. But only high flying bees can attack it, not just normal bees. If you wanna see the other bees that can fly higher than normal bees, go to this page: Custom Bee Showcase <- down now sadly :( Game passes # Hive Bot: This bee/robot doesn’t collect Pollen, but instead makes Honey. Makes enough honey as a Honey Bee does. Events # Moon Bear: This Bear is the opposite of Sun Bear. This bear comes for 30 days, and if you complete all the quests you will get the even bee Space Bee. Some ideas for the quests are defeating monsters, collecting pollen, etc. But some new quests might be mastering flying with Parachute and Glider, just like “flying” in space. Fields Blueberry Field: This comprises of all big blue flowers and double flowers. Occasionally blue tokens will spawn when you harvest the flowers. It houses 2 Mantiss and 1 Butterfly. This might be after the 30 bee gate. Cherry Field: This comprises of all big red flowers and double flowers. Occasionally red tokens will spawn when you harvest the flowers. It houses 2 Scorpions and 1 Butterfly. This might be after the 30 bee gate. Other people's ideas Ingredients will be much, much easier. From 50 and 10 to 20 and 4! However, Royal Jelly will cost x2 the price once you unlocked the Badge Bearer’s Guild. Along with that, there will be a game pass called “Flashed Blender” that will cost 400 robux. Each ingredient only takes 2 minutes. Pro servers! People can be given access for 199R$ or by getting 15 ace badges and a master badge. There is a portal on the lava obby giving you a teleport to the pro server. In the pro server, there can be items unable to be obtained from the normal game. New Tools and backpacks! Master’s Dipper. (Collects 8 pollen from the 49 nearest patches and collects x1.25 white pollen.) Grandmaster’s Dipper. (Collects 7 pollen from the 81 nearest patches and collects x2 pollen when it is in critical power. Also collects x1.5 white pollen.) Master’s Hive. (Holds 2 hive spaces and 1,250,000 storage.) Grandmaster’s Hive. (Holds 4 hive spaces and 2,000,000 storage.) Hive spaces connect to bags and can hold bees. However, one bee will reduce jumpower and walkspeed by (Level x 0.1 + (pollen in Bag x 0.01) and caps at 6 walkspeed and jumpower.) All ingredients buff from ten minutes to fifteen minutes. You can now pause the buff by clicking it. However, it does not apply and no abilities can be made. You can select your field boost for R$199. Red and blue field boosts have a major buff and the new cap is 15. King Beetle will be buffed from Level 7 to Level 8 and its health is buffed to 3500. King Beetle definitely gives out outstanding rewards. Tunnel Bear will have more rewards but the tunnel will be longer by 5 beehives stacked. Tunnel Bear despawns easier. Tunnel Bear’s escape will now be at the end. New daily rewards. (It gives the right amount at your level.) Day 1: 1-100% honey amount. Day 2: 1-10000 royal Jelly. Day 3: 1-10 Ingredients. Day 4: 25%-120% honey amount. Day 5: 1 Basic Egg and 20% honey amount. This repeats until Day 30, Day 60 and Day 100. Day 30: 1 Diamond Egg. Day 60: 1 Star Egg. Day 100: 1 Star Treat. New Jelly! Epic Jelly! 12% rare, 80% epic, 8% legendary, 0.8% gifted. Blue Jelly! Same chance for RJ, but only gets blue bees. Red Jelly! Obvious Simulator. Legendary Jelly! 0% rare, 68% epic, 32% legendary, 2% gifted. Eggs will have a 1% chance of becoming gifted. If you Royal Jelly a gifted bee, the chance of it becoming legendary is 54%, rare 30%, 32% epic, 8% gifted. Only lasts for that RJ. If you Star Treat a bee, it will skip 2 levels. (e.g. Level 7 Photon to Level 9 Gifted Photon.) ^from ItzTimmyOfficial ^DISCLAIMER: If you don't want your ideas to be on my blog page and don't want to be credited, please tell me in the comments section and I will try to remove it as fast as possible. Credits ItzTimmyOfficial: https://bee-swarm-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItzTimmyOfficial Pictures Well, I’ll post some more later. Bye!!! Category:Blog posts